


The Perfect Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental harm, Blowjobs, Brock Rumlow is Reader's Ex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom!Bucky, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Gunplay, Hair Pulling, Knifeplay, Missionary Position, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, handjobs, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being unable to fall asleep after a rough breakup, the Reader resorts to other means of tiring herself out. The Winter Soldier surprises her and threatens her with a gun, but fear isn't the only thing she feels when looking at him.





	The Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at summaries. The tags speak for themselves. Have some Winter Soldier to keep yourself occupied. Enjoy!

The humid midnight air ghosted over you from a nearby open window, a sheen layer of sweat rose along your exposed skin forcing you to kick away your duvet cover. It was a little after one thirty in the morning and you couldn’t sleep. You would silently count all of the car headlights that passed by your quiet street, watch the numbers on your bedside clock change or listen to the summer rain beat down on the roof. 

It was nights like this you wished there was someone that could distract you from your bored mind; someone to talk to or stay up with. You were nearing that age where all of your friends would be out partying or getting engaged, yet you were here sitting alone. Hell, you could be out at a club having sex with a total stranger but you were destined to stay at home for an eternity. 

You were never the type to sleep naked but the humidity from the hot rain was causing you to think otherwise. You shot up from the bed and swiftly rid yourself of your night shorts and shirt, instantly feeling better as the air hit your hot skin. Now adorned in just some panties a sigh slipped from your mouth.

As you tried to fall back asleep, you were reminded of your ex boyfriend Brock. It was a night just like this when he told you that he was leaving you last month. It was somewhat unexpected, you you could tell that you were nearing the end from his change in attitude and the way he treated you. Truth be told, he was probably bored and a life for him somewhere else would suffice rather than being here with you. You don't know why, but you kept the necklace he gave you for your first anniversary and just wouldn't take it off.

Trying to forget the thoughts, you tried to force yourself not to think about it and fall asleep but to no avail. You had to come up with an idea to tire yourself out. The longer you were awake, the more angry you grew with yourself. You had an idea.

It had been such a long time since you had any time for yourself, being to occupied with work or sleeping the pain of the breakup off made so that you had no time with yourself and your right hand. It was time you made yourself feel good.

Softly, you began to run your hands along your body, your smooth skin reacting to the featherlight touches. It didn't take long to feel the build of wetness inside of yourself, so you began to grope yourself some more. Your hands rand towards your breasts, squeezing them to your liking and rolling a nipple between your fingers. Your breath began to pick up lightly, indulging in your touches. You ran another hand down towards your navel, your own fingers teasing the line of your panties. You imagined someone kissing a path down your body, stopping right above you only to kiss right back up. You loved being teased like that.

You slipped your hand past the pretty white lace of your panties, a soft moan slipping past your lips at the much needed contact. Your finger began to travel towards your clit, making soft figure eights that caused your hips to buck towards your hand. You threw your head back, heavy breaths filling the room as your opposite hand still was playing with your breast. Tentatively, you dipped a hand into your opening and another moan escaped from you. It's been so long.

You began to pump one finger in, shallow at first but then you added another. You began to palm your clit as you rubbed your pointer along your slick walls. Your opposite hand left your breast and tangled itself in the sheets. You moved a little faster, a small string of curses leaving along with sighs of pleasure.

“Yes,” you mumbled to yourself, “yes!”

A familiar build began to make it’s way in your lower half, and you began to chase it. You thrusted your fingers fast into yourself, your vision blurring at the feeling. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, shadows of yourself flashing on the parallel wall. Unsure, you began to prod a third finger into your hole and moaned loudly at the stretch. Your hips spasmed at your touch, walls clenching and eyes forcing shut as your touch made you build.

Your body began to thrash around, you were so into this moment. The moans and sighs escaping your lips seemed to be getting more frequent and higher pitched. Your other hand began to pull at your roots, forcing your head to tilt back into the blankets. You could feel your climax coming, and coming fast. You spread your legs wider to have easier access to yourself, fingers pumping at a fast pace and palm rubbing quick circles around your sensitive nub.

Your body tensed up as you came, a loud moan escaping your trembling body as euphoria began to fill you. You rocked yourself through the aftershocks, slowly opening your eyes to reveal a male body towering over you.

He had a gun.

Immediately all functions seemed to stop working, you just staring down the barrel of the handgun. You opened your mouth to scream but nothing but a whimper left your mouth.

Oh god, he’s gonna kill you.

You looked at him with an expression similar to a deer stuck in the headlights. The man wore tactical gear adorned with various holsters for weapons, including a sniper rifle poking out from his back and other handguns strapped to either sides of his hips. His mouth was covered in an odd mask, long brown strands of hair covering parts of his face. You looked over at his left arm and noticed that it had something similar to a titanium sleeve, but you looked closer and noticed:

He had a metal arm.

You slowly began to lean into a sitting position, the gun in his outstretched hand getting closer to your face. You couldn't keep your eyes from it. The man used his left arm to remove the mask around his mouth.

“Where is Rumlow?” He asked, taking you by surprise. His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in a while. It was also in a Russian accent.

“He -” you spoke out, voice dry, “he's gone.”

The man looked down your body, focusing on your top half. You immediately used your hands to cover yourself in modesty, making the man look back up to you. He outstretched his metal arm towards your neck, you instantly freezing as the cool metal gripped the chain around your neck. With a sharp tug, the necklace Brock gave you broke away from your neck and was left in his hand.

A flash of lightning lit up the room and the sharp contours of his face. The shadows made him look malicious, yet he still looked beautiful. The illumination also caused you to notice that his skin was also glistening with sweat.

“Are you gonna kill me?”

His eyes locked with yours yet nothing escaped him. He gave you a short head shake, and your heart beat even faster.

If he isn't here to kill me, why is he still here?

The man slowly lowered his gun, staring at you as his broad chest rose and fell with steady breaths. It was then that you began to piece things together; the tactical gear, the Russian accent, the crazy amount of guns, the metal arm. Holy fuck, this was the Winter Soldier.

“You’re the Winter Soldier,” you spoke aloud, immediately regretting as he reached behind his back.

The sniper rifle fell to the ground with a loud bang. He kept his eyes on you as he removed the various weapons by his hips along with the holster. Even if he had no weapons, he still appeared threateningly.

He tossed the handgun beside you on the bed, removing his jacket, vest and shirt to reveal his muscular torso. A breath caught in the back of your throat and immediately you began to panic. The Winter Soldier grabbed you by the ankle and dragged you towards the end of the bed. Oh god, he's gonna try and fuck you.

Once you were mere inches from his body, you began to breath heavily in panic. Holy fuck, you're gonna die, he’s gonna have his way with you and you're gonna die! 

You began to cower away from him, trying to crawl back to the headboard and away from his waiting hands. His metal arm grabbed your wrist, jerking your body towards him. Tears pricked your eyes, a flash of fear causing a yelp to escape your body. He looked down at you with dark blue eyes as he knelt down to your level.

“Please don't hurt me.” You plead with a dry sob. 

“I won't, but you need to do everything I say,”

He began lo lean over you, abdominal muscles flexing as he used his body to completely cover yours. You instantly lied flat on your back as his hot breath fanned your face. It smelt softly of mint and vodka, a combination that was almost intoxicating in itself. He tucked a strand of your long hair behind your ear, radiating a cool body temperature that somehow made you gravitate towards him and away from the hot air.

The Winter Soldier planted his lips on yours, his flesh hand grabbing your chin to pull you closer. You were shocked at the action, mainly because you never saw an assassin giving you a kiss with such passion. You don't know why but you opened your mouth to allow him to slide his tongue in, twisting his fingers in your hair and pulling you in deeper. The kiss was becoming more rushed, more hungry.

He pulled back for a breath and smashed them back, teeth clashing as he forced more of himself into you. You placed your hands at his shoulders, feeling how much muscle there was and giving gentle squeezes. You tried to pull back but the soldier grabbed the back of your head and kissed you even deeper, if possible. 

Pulling back, you noticed that his hair was even messier than before, eyes sinfully darker and lips a cherry red. He licked his lips as he looked down at you.

Your breath was becoming shallower, the soldier beginning you kiss down your jaw and neck. Somehow he knew where your sweet spot was because he began to attack it with nips and sucks, a soft whine filling the room as the skin became purple. The Winter Soldier smiled as he peppered kisses down your collarbones and towards your breasts.

“You’re so beautiful,” he praised, “so fucking hot.” 

You moaned back at his words, his hands shooting up to grab your breasts. His mouth attached itself to your right nipple and a series of curses left your mouth. Fuck, he’s gonna be the death of you. Literally.

“Mmm, moan for me, babygirl.”

A shaky breath left your mouth at his words. Your fingers threaded into his hair, tugging softly. He let out a grunt at your actions, approving you to go on. You rose your chest, allowing more access for him to attack your nipples. He used his opposite hand to roll your other nipple between his callused fingers, making your eyes roll back in delight.

After his attack on your breasts he began to move down your sternum, towards your navel and finally towards the band of your panties. You could already feel the wetness building up tremendously inside of yourself. You raked your nails down his back, a moan emitting past his lips. Slowly, he leans up, taking a full gaze of your body, eyes fixated on your panties.

“Fuck baby, your pussy looks so good in white.” He said bringing a hand down on your mound, “your cunt is practically dripping,”

You nodded at his words but all you could focus on was his his hand rubbing all-too-soft circles on your clothed core. He dragged his finger along your slit, feeling your arousal soaking through the lacy material. He stopped to look at you in the eyes for a moment.

“Do you want my fingers?” You nodded your head, but he just shook his, “use your words, babygirl.”

“Yes, use your… your fingers on me.” You practically moaned.

You watched with lidded eyes as he pushed your panties to the side and parted your folds with his fingers. He slowly began to rub your clit with the pad of his thumb, you body jerking to get more contact.

“Please,” you huffed, closing your eyes as his thumb pushed harder on your button.

“Please what, baby? You want more? Does your hungry little cunt want more of my fingers?”

You moaned out a yes, his index finger pushing into you at a shallow pace. Your face twisted in delight, loud moans filling the hot room.

“Look at me.”

Your eyes shot up to look at him, his own filled with something almost inhuman. He pushed into you deeper, watching your expression as his pointer reached the final knuckle. Your walls hugged his large finger, and you almost felt ashamed at how he had only inserted a finger and you were already panting.

You felt a second prodding your hole, and instantly you opened your legs wider to accompany the stretch. The Winter Soldier above you moaned at the sight.

“Shit, taking my fingers like a fuckin’ champ. Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“Ungh, so good!” You yelled.

Both of your hands gripped the sheets as he pumped into you faster. You looked down at his fingers disappearing inside you, your juices glistening the two stretching you. Your slick walls tightened around him, his thumb rubbing your clit with vigor. The familiar build was coming and you were going to cum all over his hand.

Almost as soon as your legs began to quake, the soldier retracted his fingers from your quivering hole. You let out a whine at the loss of contact. 

“You don't get to cum yet, you have to earn it.”

The Winter Soldier instead crouched between your legs, kissing a trail from the inside of your knee all the way to where your thigh met your pelvis. A knot formed within your stomach as he repeated the motion. He let out a low groan as you yanked on his long hair. 

His arms wrapped around the underside of your thighs, large hands sprawled across your lower stomach. His breath against your sensitive area made you squirm, a whimper leaving you at the tease. The soldier started to mouth at your panties, the band around his teeth made him look all kinds of sinful. Your eyes rolled around at the feeling, letting out a string of sighs.

“Watch me, baby. Watch me devour your pretty pussy.” 

You watched as his mouth attached itself to your clit, his tongue flicking at it lightly. You gave his hair another pull, the vibrations from his moan shooting straight through you. 

His tongue began to circle your clit fiercely with the letters of the alphabet. You let out a sharp string of curses as he attacked your most sensitive area. You looked back down to see him already looking back up at you through your open legs, blue eyes blown wide. You almost came at the sight. Almost.

His tongue graciously licked down your folds causing your hips to buck wildly. He used his flesh arm to hold your hips down as you could feel his tongue poke into your opening. His nose began to bump into your clit as he speared himself into your mound. For a quick second, you thought of Brock going down on you and it was nothing compared to this.

“You like my face in your cunt? This is how dirty whores get head, baby.” He spoke from between your legs, making your head spin.

You moaned in encouragement, the feeling suddenly becoming too much as he pumped two of his cold metal fingers into your awaiting hole. He pumped them fast and hard, his mouth attacking you clit once again making the feeling so much more alluring.

“I'm gonna…” You spoke, clawing at his toned arm.

“No, don't yet. Not unless I say.” He spoke, the vibrations being all too much to bear.

He pushed into you faster, your thighs snapping shut around his head. The stubble on his jaw felt amazing against your thighs and area above your clit, the sensations making you see stars. Without warning, the Winter Soldier used his thumb to push on the tight muscle of your ass, the odd sensation finally causing the rope inside you to break.

You pushed his head into your area hard as you came. The room was filled with high pitched moans, your legs shaking like leaves in the fall. Your toes curled at the feeling. The soldier continued to lick at suck at your mound until the waves of pleasure finally subsided.

As you were coming down from the high, the Winter Soldier stood directly up, a skyscraper compared to your body. He peered down at your shaking figure, watching as you struggled for breath. You were slowly returning to normal as he grabbed the handgun from beside you on the bed. He pointed it at you and you were reminded on how this entire situation was started.

“I didn't give you permission to cum.” He said, voice a little more raspy than before.

Oh fuck, he’s gonna kill you. He told you not to cum but you did it anyways.

You stared at him for a few beats until he motioned for you to lean up. Without a second thought, you did what he asked out of fear of pissing him off even more. He released the safety of his gun, and you closed your eyes and waited for the blow. Nothing came of it.

“Open your mouth.” The phrase took you by surprise, “I want you to take the barrel of this gun like it was my cock, understand?”

You nodded, parting your lips slowly as the gun inched closer to your face. You opened your mouth wide enough for the gun to be granted access into you. The gun scraped against the sides of your mouth as it entered, the taste was sharp. It wasn't something that was easily comparable, but you imagined it as being close to the taste of licking a metal pole.

As the gun filled your mouth, you slowly began to bob your head up and down the muzzle, imagining it was someone’s member instead of a deadly weapon. You licked the bottom of the barrel like you would the underside of a shaft and you could hear the assassin’s breath catch in his throat.

Feeling more confidant, you began to suck harder around the front of the muzzle, imagining it was the tip. You gave special attention there, opening your eyes to look at the soldier. His chest was heaving at the sight, so you began to take even more of the gun. You slid the gun further into your mouth, eyes stinging at the blockage of air. You slowly began to breath through your nose, saliva dripping down your chin. You tried to get even more, deepthroating the gun as best as you could. You gagged at the stretch, the soldier above you letting out a soft groan.

“That's it. Take my gun in your cock hungry mouth baby. This is what bad girls get.”

You wrapped a hand around his at the end of the gun, imagining that you were holding the base of his manhood, you began to suck hard on it and squeeze with your hand. Before you realized what happened, the soldier removed the gun from your mouth and threw it on the floor. 

You were left with saliva dripping down your chin and your panties soaking. The Winter Soldier stood above you, looking down at you with a lustful expression. You look straight ahead of you towards his pants, seeing the hardness through the material. You placed your palm on the bulge, him letting out a shaky breath at the much needed contact.

Looking into his eyes, he gave you a silent go ahead. You began to softly palm him through the dark fabric of his pants, watching as his face went from questioning to completely slack. Nimble fingers unzipped his fly, revealing his boxer-clad, rock hard member. With a shaky breath you began to rub him through the constricting material, the soldier above you letting out puffs of breath at your touch.

He stuck his thumbs into the waistline of his boxers, his pants and briefs being pushing down eagerly. His member sprang up and hit his stomach, precum leaking from the tip. Your eyes bulged at his size, the sheer girth of him took your breath away. He noticed your expression and let out a dark chuckle.

“Like what you see?”

You gazed back up at him, keeping his stare as you grabbed the base and began to give slow strokes. A low moan escaped his throat, metal fingers cradling your face. You moved your hand a little faster, squeezed a little harder and watched with satisfaction as the Winter Soldier’s brows stitched together in delight. You got your face closer to his dick and began to let out hot breaths in time with your strokes.

You opened your mouth and flattened your tongue along the underside. You licked all the way to the end, wrapping the tip around your lips. You flicked your tongue at the slit, the salty tang of precum meeting your taste buds. You began to inch your way down him, ragged breaths leaving his mouth. His fingers tangled in your hair and the base of your neck, sliding your head at the speed he felt comfortable. With every push, you took more of him, feeling him at the back of your throat. 

Whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth was in your hand, pumping with fast strokes. He tilted his head back as you filled your jaw ached at the stretch. Strings of curses and Russian flooded your ears.

“A dirty little whore like you probably loves getting her face fucked, huh?”

Your motions came to an abrupt stop, his rough hands grabbing your head and began to thrust hard. You opened your mouth wide as he speared in and out of you with vigor. A mix of tears, saliva and precum dribbled down your face. Your hand grabbed his incredibly toned thigh, your other hand running down his hard abs.

You hummed around his member, the vibrations shaking through him and causing him to slow down from his hyperly fast pace. He left your mouth with a dull pop, breath uneven as he stared down at your messy hair and wide eyes.

“I want you to lie down on your stomach. Ass up and legs spread like good little girl.” He said stepping back from you for a moment, waiting as you did what you were told. 

You turned around, crawling up to the middle of the bed. You made sure to give him a show, swaying your hips as you bent over. You skillfully spread your legs for the assassin, him having a good view of your ass, breasts and panty-clad hole. You could feel yourself tingle at his staring eyes, listening as his heavy boots thumped around behind you. A warm hand gripped yours ass cheek, giving a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly you felt a cold, sharp object cut into the lacy material along with a sharp sting in your hip. You looked over to see that the Winter Soldier had cut your panties off of your body and stuffed them in the back pocket of his pants, a small slice in your skin accompanying it.

“I watched you earlier, and I have to admit, watching your gorgeous cunt take three fingers had never gotten me so hard, other than having me in your mouth. Let's see how good your pussy takes my cock.”

The assassin grabbed your opposite hip and bent you even further, finger teasing your clit once more. When you finally felt yourself becoming wetter - if possible - is when you felt his thick member slide between your folds. He kept you steady as he teased you awaiting mound, your slick juices covering the underside of his dick.

You began to pant as he continued his actions, teasing you until you squirmed. You wanted to tell him to do something, but fear paralysed your words from slipping from your mouth.

“Beg for me,” he said, voice stern.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek at the movement of his member between you, “please, I need you. I need to feel your cock fill me, please give me your-” you were cut off from him slamming himself into you.

You let out a loud moan as he stretched your walls, him hissing behind you at the tightness. He gave slow, shallow thrusts at first, trying to find a rhythm. You began to rock your hips in time with his, the pull of him driving you mad. He snaked a hand down your chest and grabbed a breasts, rolling a nipple between his rough fingers. 

He moved his hips faster ragged breaths leaving him as she tightly gripped your hip with his metal hand. That would definitely leave bruises in the morning. He began to pump himself into you fast and rough, the hand around your nipple coming up to your hair and latching around it. You let out an almost pornographic moan as he tugged on it, making your back arch sharply.

You used one of your hands to reach above you, latching into his long locks. He pulled you into his chest and let out moans into your ear as the both of you pulled at each other's manes.

You tried to use your free hand to touch yourself but the soldier quickly caught you, swatting it away and replacing it with the one that was around your hip. Instead of fighting him on the power - which he clearly had - you decided to help guide him. You placed your hand over top of his, moving his middle finger in fast circles around your clit. He let out a groan in your ear as you showed him what you like, finally understanding what movements drove you wild. You felt your build approaching once more, whispering in your ear at the warning.

At light speed, he immediately turned you around to lie on your back, both hands wrapping around your throat and squeezing lightly. Your body tensed up around him. He pushed you down onto his member roughly, the lack of oxygen causing you to see stars.

Moan after moan left your mouth, your legs beginning to quake around him. He released his flesh hand from your throat, using it to bend your knee into your chest, spearing into you deeper. You took a hold of his hips, guiding him into you faster.

The bed underneath you groaned at the movements, headboard smashing against the back wall. Oh my god, this man could snap your neck at any moment and he is basically fucking your guts! Your head swam as he fucked you into the mattress, moans and sobs leaving you as he impossibly fit more of himself into your tiny hole.

The Winter Soldier tightened his hold around your neck, “You feel so tight around my thick cock, doll.”

He did the most unexpected: he leaned down and kissed you, hard. His tongue slid past your lips, the motions of his fast pelvis grinding into yours shaking both of your bodies. He sucked your bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, a long grunt leaving your lips. You continued to make out, a sharp metallic taste filling your mouth. You draw yourself back, seeing a small amount of blood covering the assassin’s mouth. You bring a finger to your bottom lip, a dull ache alerting you to a wound on your lip.

Your lower half was throbbing, the feeling of him stretching you, the lightheadedness and the the sight above you making you struggle not to let go.

“I'm really close,”

“Yeah? You gonna cum, you gonna cum all over my juicy cock?” You nodded.

“Then come,” he whispered low in your ear. It was enough to set you off.

You felt yourself break, a long gilt of electricity shoot through you as he held you down. He pumped harder into you, your long moans filling his ears as tears streamed down your cheeks. It was all so intense.

He spread himself across your body, long metal arm gripping your headboard as his gaze raked over your convulsing body. He let out words in Russian, the sound of his voice music to your ears.

You felt his hips stutter, long ribbons of cum coating your walls as he came with a roar. He pumped himself into you in fast thrusts. He rested his head onto your shoulder as he caught his breath.

He pulled himself out of you, reaching for his boxers. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes, watching as he gathered his belongings.

“Where are you going?” You asked, voice hoarse from all of the screaming you’d done.

“I'm going to find Rumlow. I'm going to tell him how good his girl deserves to be fucked, and then we’ll see where it goes from there.” He replied, pulling out your cut up panties and necklace in his metal hand.

The soldier picked up his guns, strapping them back to the rest of his tactical gear. He stood up to look at you one last time, watching as his cum began to slide down your thigh. He headed for your bedroom door, grabbing the knob and twisting but your voice stopped him.

“What do I call you?” You asked.

Without looking back, he replied. “Bucky. Call me Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you could tell, but the Reader had broken up with Brock Rumlow before the events of CA:TWS but the events of this fic take place after Bucky rescues Steve from the lake.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this is my first fic on this site. Sorry this fic is so long but I didn't want to break it up into chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave me some feedback ❤️


End file.
